Sometimes Nightmares Turn Into Reality
by Peteeter
Summary: Matthew is your average teenage boy. Everything in his life is normal. That all changes when his high school gets five new transfer students, and the abandoned mansion gets some new occupants. AU Yaoi! Prussia X Canada: Side Pairings
1. The Transfer Students

_**This is an edit of my original story "New Guys in Town" Hope this**_** on****e**_** is better! **_

_**Enjoy~**_

Matthew was 17 years old, and he was a shy, quiet person. He had light blonde hair, purple eyes with a hint of blue in the, and light skin. Today he was walking to school by himself, because his brother decided to walk with Arthur. Arthur and Alfred had been dating for about a year. Their personalities are very different, but I guess opposites attract, right? The day was a bit cloudy, but somehow the sun still managed to barely shine through. The scent of fallen leaves blew through the air; riding on a warm breeze. The weather was perfect, and Matthew loved it. He lived about ten minutes away from his high school, and he was ahead of schedule. Matthew decided to leisurely walk to school, so he could enjoy the perfect weather. As he was walking he failed to notice someone staring at him with crimson red eyes. It was a few minutes before school started, so Matthew decided to look out the window. He sat in the corner in the back next to the window. As the bell rang students shuffled into the classroom.

"Welcome back to class students; I hope your weekend was enjoyable." Mr. Braginski was Matthew's homeroom teacher. The well-built man had purple eyes, and ashen blonde hair. He was one of Matthew's favorite teachers. "Before we get started with class I would like to introduce a new student. Please come in!" All eyes shifted to the door as it slid open. In walked a boy whose skin was deathly pale, his eyes crimson red like blood, and his hair as white as snow. He looked like a demon for fairy tales you were read as a child. Complete silence fell over the room as the boy stood in front of the class. A small smirk made its way to the teens face as he stared at the shocked faces of his classmates. "Hello, my name is Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Matthew didn't bother to see why his classmates had gone silent until he heard a voice introducing himself. The voice was filled with something that Matthew couldn't put his finger on. As he looked to the front of the room his eyes were met by a pair of crimson ones. His eyes grew wide in shock. Mr. Braginski felt the uncomfortable silence in the room, and decided to break it. "Gilbert, you can take the empty seat in the back" Matthew's eye widened even more, but calmed down once he realized the teacher was pointing to the other side of the room. All eyes stared at him as he made his way to his seat. As he sat down he looked back at Matthew. Matthew felt a small blush tint his face, and he looked away to stare back out the window. As class went on Matthew could still feel those crimson eyes boring themselves into him. He didn't look over at Gilbert for the rest of class. When the bell rang for lunch everyone quickly left the room. Matthew was still staring out the window. He was spacing out.

"Hey" Matthew didn't hear the voice next to him, because he was concentrating on the sky. "Hey kid" this time the voice next to him nudged Matthew's shoulder to get his attention. Matthew shook himself out of his concentration, and looked to where the voice was coming from. What he saw made him shrink back in his seat a little. It was Gilbert. "It's time for lunch. Shouldn't you be leaving?" He asked with a smirk plastered on his face. "O-oh, um y-yeah. Thanks." Matthew quickly stood up, and rushed for the classroom door.

The rest of lunch Matthew sat with his usual group of friends, which consisted of Feliciano, Lovino, Tino, Yao, Alfred, Arthur, and himself. "Hey did you guys hear of the new transfer students?" Alfred asked. "I hear they're handsome." Matthew continued to listen to the conversation his friends were discussing. "I'd stay away from them though. They seem a bit creepy." Feliciano stated. Everyone nodded in agreement. The rest of school went by fast. The final bell rang, and the students quickly exited the school to go home, to their part-time jobs, or to after school activities.

Alfred and Matthew walked in complete silence. "Hey Alfred are you okay?" Matthew looked over to his twin. "Yeah I'm fine, why?" Alfred looked at his brother quizzically. "Normally you talk nonstop, but you're completely silent." "I just want to enjoy the silence I guess." With this Alfred looked back up at the sky. The two continued to walk in perfect silence. They could see their house, which meant they were almost home. "Hey Mattie look over there." Matthew looked over to where his brother was referring to. Over by the boys house was a mansion. The mansion had been abandoned for quite some time now. It shocked them both to see moving vans unloading furniture into the grand house. "I wonder if that's where the transfer students are living." Alfred said quietly. Matthew hoped that wasn't where they were living. The two stopped for a few moments to look, and soon the continued home.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

_**I hope you liked the new edit better. **_

_**Thanks for Reading!**_


	2. Reaccuring Nightmare

_**I was really excited when I saw people favorited and followed my story. I was really excited to see the review I got.  
**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm kind of thinking up things as I go along.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

It was about 11'oclock at night, and Matthew decided he was going to go up to his room and sleep. Matthew told his twin good night, and headed up the stairs. His room was the last door on the left. His room was a bit plain, but he liked it. He had a regular looking bed with red covers to decorate it. In the corner of his room he had a desk with his school things splayed across the top of it as well as a digital clock. He had a stuffed polar bear lying on his bed, which he named Kumajirou. He quickly striped himself of his clothes, and was soon only in a white t-shirt and red boxers. It was a nice night, so he decided to leave his window open. As Matthew lay down thinking about today's events he hoped that tomorrow would be better. Sleep quickly took him, so he didn't notice the figure entering his room. The figure silently walked its way up to Matthew. It reached out towards the boy's body, and laid its hand on Matthew's head. It stood like that for a while before it left as silently as it came. Inside Matthew's dreams things started to get dark.

_This was a dream of his favorite memory. He was at the lake with his family. Everyone was happy again. Alfred and Matthew were playing in the water while their parents sat with each other watching their children enjoy themselves. The day was bright and sunny. Everything was perfect. All of a sudden the sky grew dark and cloud started to form over the family. Lightning danced all throughout the sky. He was confused, and when he went to look for his parents they were gone. He started to panic. He looked back in front of him where his brother had been playing with him, but he was gone too. Now Matthew was scared. He was alone. He ran out of the water in search of his family. He walked along a path that went through the small forest that surrounded the lake. He stopped at the end of the path to look in horror at what was in front of him. On the ground lay his parents bodies. Blood dyed the ground in crimson. Alfred was sitting on the ground next to them crying. Alfred was shaking them trying to wake them up. Matthew started to scream and cry. _

Matthew woke up with a jolt. He was sweating profusely and breathing heavily. He hadn't had that nightmare in a while. His parents were killed when Alfred and Matthew were nine. No one knows what happened to them. The case was never solved, and their murderer was never found. He lay back down and stared at the ceiling.

After the murder of their parents, the twins had been adopted by a nice couple. The mom was a sweet, petite woman. She had long, soft, brown hair that fell to her hips. Her eyes were a warm brown, and she always wore a smile. The dad was a well-built guy who had blonde hair, and sky blue eyes. He traveled for his work, so the twins didn't always see him. When they did see him; he would give them gifts from the places he traveled to.

Matthew looked back at the clock, which read 6:45 A.M. He might as well get up, and take a shower now. When he was done the clock read 7:15 A.M. He headed down stairs for breakfast. His brother was already at the table inhaling food their mom had made them. Said woman was sitting at the table watching her son eat. There was her signature smile. She looked up at him as he pulled out his chair. "Normally you're down here before Alfred" she stated. "I decided to take a shower" Matthew put a couple pancakes on his plate as well as a few pieces of bacon.

After breakfast they started their walk to school. "Hey Matthew were you okay last night?" Alfred asked his twin with a worried look etched into his face. Alfred knew how brother would have nightmares sometimes, which were mostly about their parent's death. "Yeah I was fine" Matthew said with a smile he had to muster up. Alfred knew this was a lie, because he heard his brother crying in his sleep. His room was right next to his brother's. As they neared the mansion, they saw the grand gates open and a car pull out. Matthew and Alfred stared at the car. A window rolled down to reveal a familiar pair of crimson eyes before it was rolled back up.

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**I want to thank Kodamnation, amichalap, lllead, and spiritualnekohime4 **_

_**These wonderful people either favorited, followed, or both. **_

_**A big thanks to spiritualnekohime4 for your review.**_


	3. After School Cleaning

_**Okay, so I tried my hardest to make this chapter longer. I did, I really did. There's a little bit of smut in this chapter, but only a little. First time writing smut, so if it's not good please forgive me. Thanks again for the favorites, follows, and reviews!**_

_**ENJOY!~**_

_**Chapter 3**_

There he was, Gilbert Beilschmidt, wearing that smirk of his. Matthew felt his heart beat speed up, and he could feel the blush creeping onto his cheeks, tinting them a rosy pink. He stood stock still, and stared at the car as it drove out of view. "Matthew"….."Mattie"…."MATT!" Alfred continued to try to get his twins attention. With his brother's last effort Matthew managed to snap himself out of his gaze. "What?" Matthew asked still staring at the direction the car drove. "Bro are you alright?" Alfred walked in front of his brother, and stood only a few inches from his face. "I'm fine. Let's get going or we'll be late." Matthew shrugged off his brother, and continued walking to school. The brothers were panting by the time they got to the school building. They were late to school. Each headed in the direction of their classroom.

"_Shit-Mr. Braginski isn't going to be happy about this."_ Matthew thought to himself. Maybe he could quietly sneak in. Yeah, that could work. He sat in the back of the room anyways. _"I'll just crawl on the floor."_ With this in mind Matthew knelt down in front of the door to his classroom, and slid it open. He slowly crawled in the room, and slid the door shut behind him. Now to get to his desk; this happened to be on the other side of the room. He laid low to the floor, and silently made his way to his seat_. "Almost the-"_Matthew stopped to look up to see who had grabbed his backpack. Panic set in. His teacher, Mr. Braginski, stood above the teen holding onto the boy's bag. "Trying to sneak in are we?" Mr. Braginski's face held no emotion. "No-well, umm. Yes sir." Matthew looked at the floor dejectedly. "You are to stay afterschool, and clean the classroom all by yourself. Understand? "Understood." Matthew mumbled quietly. Mr. Braginski let go of the boy's bag, and went back to teaching.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. The last bell rang, and everyone left the classroom. "I want this classroom to be squeaky clean by tomorrow Matthew." With that Mr. Braginski left. Matthew got to work cleaning up the room. "Well look at this." Matthew looked up to find himself staring into those familiar crimson eyes he's grown to like. "Gilbert? What are you doing here?" Matthew stopped what he was doing to stare back at his classmate. "I thought I'd keep you company Matthew." Gilbert walked into the room, and sat on the back counter. "You don't have to." "Shouldn't you be getting back to work?" Matthew stared at the teen for a few seconds before deciding he would just ignore the boy, and continue to clean. He could feel those eyes staring at him. "_Will he stop staring at me? It's super uncomfortable."_ Matthew groaned in annoyance.

"Matthew~" Gilbert sand. Matthew looked back at the boy. "Yes?" "Can you come here for a second?" "Gilbert I'm trying to clean." Gilbert looked at Matthew sweetly. "_Well if that isn't creep then I don't know what is" _Matthew thought to himself. "Please?" Gilbert stuck out his bottom lip a little, and made a slight pouty face. Grudgingly Matthew walked over to the boy who got off the counter. "Wha-"Matthew was quickly cut off when a pair of soft lips met his. Matthew stood there with his eyes wide open. He could feel Gilbert smirking. Gilbert stopped kissing him, and stood there with a smirk. "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself, birdie." "_What the hell just happened? Did he just kiss me? Wait; did he just call me birdie?" _Matthew's mind was racing. "Birdie?" Matthew asked looking quizzically at the teen in front of him. "Yeah, don't you like it?" Gilbert asked smugly. Matthew didn't respond. Instead he stared into the pools of crimson caressing the teen's eyes in front of him.

With this Gilbert decided to go in again. He grabbed Matthew by the waist forcing their bodies to touch. Gilbert leaned down, and took Matthew's lips in a passionate kiss. After a few seconds; Matthew overcame his shock, and began to respond. He didn't know why he was doing it, but he didn't care. His body started to warm up, and he could feel his need for air start to rise. He unlatched his lips from Gilbert's, and took a much needed gulp of air. Gilbert unraveled his arms from Matthew's waist. "Bye birdie" with that Gilbert left.

"_What the hell just happened? What did I just do?"_ Matthew decided to think about the recent events when he got home late. He still had a lot of cleaning to do, and it was already 4'oclock. With his cleaning done; Matthew headed home. He was tired, but the events of what happened between him and Gilbert popped into his head. "_Does he like me? Did he do it out of a dare?"_ With that last thought Matthew felt his heart sink a bit. Why does he care if Gilbert kissed him out of a dare? He doesn't like him. He shook the thoughts out of his head, and started to walk faster.

_A couple figures stood in the shadows, and watched Matthew walk faster. "Is that the boy?" one asked. "Yeah, that's him" another confirmed. _

**_I would like to thank Steampunk Marionette for faving, following & reviewing! _**

**_Much thanks._**

**_I'd also like to thank spiritualnekohime4 for reviewing once again._**

**_Steampunk Marionette: Thanks for your review. It really means a lot to me when I get reviews. I hope I don't let you down. _**

**_spiritualnekohime4: I'm sorry if this chapter was short as well. I tried to make it longer. I PROMISE next chapter will be longer! You're special to me. _**

**_Thanks for sticking with me & reading!_**


	4. Dinner

**_Another chapter. I hope I haven't disappointed anyone so far with my story. Your reviews made me smile. This chapter is 1,246 words. My longest chapter! I promised you I'd make a longer chapter, and I have delivered. Slight smut in this._**

**_P.S. For any Doctor Who fans, I will add a quote from him in one of my chapters. I know which one I just have to wait until I get to the chapter I want. _**

**_ENJOY~_**

**_Chapter 4_**

Matthew sat outside his house on the curb. "Alfred should really warn me next time". Matthew mumbled quietly. When he opened the door to his house; he wasn't expecting to see Alfred and Arthur on the couch having sex. They didn't see him, so he shut the door giving them their "alone time." That had been ten minutes ago, and Alfred hadn't called him to see where he was, so Matthew can guess they're still busy. It was almost 9 o'clock, and he was hungry. Their mom was staying at their Grandma's house for the night to take care of her, because she fell ill.

"What is mein birdie doing out on the curb this late?" Matthew shot his head up to see Gilbert standing in front of him. "I felt like sitting outside…" Matthew spoke quietly, and decided that the ant passing by his foot was suddenly very interesting. His stomach growled, and it sounded like a dying whale. (A/N: Does anyone's stomach do that too? Mine does it at the quietest times, so everyone can hear it.) "Hungry?" Gilbert looked at the boy. Matthew looked up, and there was a bit of blush on his cheeks from embarrassment. "Yeah..." "Wanna go get something to eat with me?" Gilbert asked genuinely. His usual smirk was nowhere to be seen. Matthew wanted to say no, but he didn't. "Yeah sure." He wasn't sure why he said yes. He barely knew the kid, and their last meeting was a bit confusing. He stood up, and the two started towards the sea of shops, restaurants, grocery stores, and libraries.

They arrived in front of a small restaurant. Matthew hadn't been to the restaurant before, but it looked nice. "This has become my favorite since I moved here." Gilbert smiled, and walked to open the door. He held it open as Matthew walked in. The restaurant was small, but cozy. The lights were dimmed as to not be obnoxious, and hurt your eyes. It was calm and quiet. Matthew loved it. "How many?" a waiter asked. "Gilbert walked forward, "Two". "Right this way please." They followed the waiter to a table in the corner. It was a bit hidden from the rest of the tables. They ordered and about twenty minutes went by, and their food came.

"So what were you really doing outside?" Gilbert asked curiously. Matthew's face started to turn red remembering what had happened, "I told you, I wanted to sit outside." "Now that you've lied, it'll feel much better telling the truth, birdie." Gilbert's smirk made its appearance. "Well, I um, walked in on my brother and his boyfriend having sex, so I decided to give them some privacy." "HAHAHA! Your face is so red!" Gilbert burst out laughing; causing anyone else in the restaurant to give them weird looks. 'Shh! You're causing people to stare!" Gilbert quieted down, and the two continued to eat. "Why did you move to Oceana (A/N It's the name of the town. Not sure if there really is a town/city called Oceana)?" With this Gilbert stopped eating, and looked up at Gilbert. Any playfulness of earlier completely gone. Gilbert's face held no emotion. "_He looks scary like that"_ Matthew thought. "My family got in a bit of trouble at our old town, so we had to move" Matthew didn't ask anymore after that.

They left the restaurant after eating, and paying the bill. Gilbert paid for them despite Matthew's efforts to contribute. It was quite dark when the exited the restaurant. "I should be getting home before Alfred starts to worry." They looked at each other for a second. "I'll walk you home." "No it-"Matthew was cut off. "No buts." Gilbert said sternly. Matthew didn't argue after that. They walked in silence to Matthew's house.

"Hey, Gilbert." "Hm?" Gilbert looked over at Matthew who was staring forward. "Why'd you kiss me back at the classroom?" Matthew turned to look at Gilbert. "Like I said, I couldn't help myself. You are too adorable, birdie." The blush rose on Matthew's face tinting him in a rosy pink. Matthew didn't know how to respond, so instead he just nodded slowly. He turned to stare forward. Gilbert did the same. They got to Matthew's house, and Gilbert walked him to the door. "Thanks again Gilbert" A small smile appeared on Matthew's face. "Anytime birdie."

Gilbert quickly embraced Matthew in a passionate kiss. Matthew shocked, but quickly got over it as he responded to Gilbert's lips. Things got heated quickly. Gilbert wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist, and Matthew entangled his hands in Gilbert's hair. Gilbert leaned down a little to deepen the kiss. He brushed his tongue along Matthew's bottom lip. Matthew quickly opened allowing Gilbert's tongue to dart in his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance. The match ended with Gilbert as the victor. Gilbert mapped out Matthew's mouth, and wallowed in his sweet taste of maple syrup.

The door flew open to reveal a worried looking Alfred. "Matthew where hav-"Alfred quickly stopped what he was about to say when he saw the sight in front of him. Matthew quickly let go of Gilbert putting some space between them. "Oh, um hey Alfred." "GET YOUR ASS IN THE HOUSE MATTIE!" Alfred yelled at his twin brother. Matthew said a quick goodbye to Gilbert, and rushed past Alfred into the house. The door slammed shut.

Gilbert walked into his house, and went straight to the living room. There sat Berwald on the couch lounging while reading a book. Gilbert's younger brother Ludwig sat in another seat, Kiku was sitting by the table doing some paper work. Antonio walked in from the kitchen carrying some fresh baked cookies. "Where have you been amigo?" Antonio asked as he set the cookies down on the table next to Kiku. "I was out," Was all Gilbert said as he walked over to a free chair near his brother. Ludwig turned towards his brother, "You were with _him_ weren't you?" Gilbert looked at his brother, "Ja." Berwald put his book down to listen to the conversation between the two brothers. Kiku and Antonio also stopped what they were doing to listen to what was going to be said.

oOo

"Why were you kissing him?" Alfred asked sternly while glaring dangerously down at his brother. Matthew was sitting on their couch in their living room. He had his head down, and was playing with his hand sin his lap. "I don't know." That was all Matthew could muster up. He may be the older of the two, but when Alfred was mad, which was rare, he was scary. "What do you mean you don't know?" Alfred raised his voice, but not enough to consider it yelling. Matthew looked up to his brother. "What does it matter to you if we were kissing?" Matthew asked his brother. His voice was a bit shaky. "Why does it matter? It matters because you're my brother, and I don't trust that Gilbert guy." Now Alfred was _mad._ Why couldn't his brother see he was just worried for him? He cared for Matthew. He's all he has left besides their adoptive parents. Alfred calmed himself down, "It's late we should both get to bed, and forget about tonight." Matthew stood up, and walked towards the stairs. "By the way I walked in on you and Arthur having sex." With that Matthew headed up to his room. Alfred's face became red from embarrassment.

_**I would like to thank dracomalfoysbiggestfan, VODKAflagella, and Princess-Canada for following.**_

_**Steampunk Marionette: Well I'm on summer break, and I have no life. Lots of time for updating. I'm awesome at sleeping if that counts, but I don't think it does.**_

_**spiritualnekohime4: me or you? I've already fallen in love with you. lol. **_

_**Please remember to review.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Jay~**_


	5. Staying Home

_**Okay, so this chapter is a short one. Sorry about that. I didn't put a chapter up yesterday, because I had to help my friend, her mom, and her mom's friend at the flew market. We were there from 8-4, and it was a lot of fun. I was really tired when I got back though. Sorry if this chapter isn't very good, apologies!**_

_**Enjoy?**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Matthew lay awake on his bed. It was about midnight, but he couldn't sleep. His mind was racing with thoughts of today. "_Why do I always get so flustered by him? Do I like him? No I couldn't like him. I barely know him, but why do I always love it when he kisses me? This shit is so confusing." _Matthew couldn't sleep all night. By the time morning came he was exhausted.

Alfred went to go check on his brother. Normally Matthew's up by now. "Hey Mattie you okay?" Alfred asked while opening the door. When he saw his brother he grew worried. His brother had large bags under his eyes. "Did you sleep at all last night?" Matthew shook his head. "Stay home today Mattie." Alfred went to shut the door, but remembered he had to tell his brother something. "Mom isn't home. She had to stay longer at Grandma's, because Grandma still isn't feeling well."

"Bye Mattie!" Alfred yelled from downstairs as he closed the front door. Matthew was home alone. He decided he would try to get some sleep if his mind would let him. Before he knew it he was asleep. He was suddenly woken up by _someone _shaking him. Who the hell would be shaking him? He was home _alone._ He opened his eyes to look over to see who was shaking him. Matthew hoped it was just Alfred who had skipped the rest of school to come home, and keep Matthew some company. What he saw shocked him. His eyes grew wide, and his mouth hung open slightly. "_Hair white as snow, eyes as red as blood, skin deathly pale, and that smirk" _It was Gilbert.

"What the hell are you doing in my room Gilbert?" Matthew sat up, and did his best to look irritated. In fact he was glad Gilbert was here. Why he didn't know, but he currently could care less. "I didn't see you in class, so I decided to see if you were at home." Matthew looked at him quizzically, "Why would you come here?" "I thought you were trying to avoid me after what happened last night." Gilbert stood in front of Matthew. "No I was just tired, so I stayed home." Matthew stood up, and stretched a bit. He headed downstairs with Gilbert following him. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he froze. "Who the hell are you people!?"

_**I wanna thank SolielHime, AnmeApprentice, hetalialover12,, E.P. Wat.s, and Kltgirl for their follow or favorite. **_

_**spiritualnekohime4: oh, that he does. Well in the end our love worked out. lol c:**_

_**VODKAflagella: Sorry Alfred isn't on board with Matthew & Gilbert. **_

_**If anyone has any ideas for this story I would happily read them. Also can I get someone to read my chapters before I post them. I guess you would be my BETA. IF anyone can do this; I'd be very appreciative. **_

_**Thanks for reading & sticking with me!**_

_**Jay~**_


	6. The Unwelcomed Guests

_**Here is Chapter 6! I would like to thank my wonderful BETAS, Illead & AnimeApprentice. This story is amazing, because of them. I won't be putting another chapter up until chapter is a bit boring, but necessary. **_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Sitting in his living room were the other students that had transferred in with Gilbert. "I forgot to tell you they tagged along." Coming up behind Matthew, Gilbert slung an arm around the blonde's shoulders, his signature smirk staying in place.

"Who are _they_?" Matthew asked, a bit irritated that there were these strangers in his house. Gilbert grinned and began to gesture at each of the extra occupants.

"The cheery brunet with green eyes is Antonio."

"Hola Matthew!" Antonio chirped happily with a wide grin. Matthew simply nodded his head in Antonio's direction.

"The serious faced one with blue eyes is my not-quite-as-awesome-as-me younger brother, Ludwig." Matthew looked at the teen, and decided to look away; Ludwig was looking sternly at him, as if he were some sort of naughty child.

Gilbert continued with the introductions; "The quiet Asian kid here,is Kiku." Kiku bowed his head a little and smiled hesitantly, "_Konnichiwa_ Matthew. It is nice to meet you." Matthew stared at him for a few moments before responding with a simple hello.

"Last but not least, is him," Gilbert pointed to another blonde boy, though this one was much taller, with his blue eyes hidden slightly behind a pair of glasses. "That is Berwald." Berwald gave a slight nod, but said nothing.

Matthew nodded back. "Not to be rude Gilbert, but what are they doing in _my_ house?" Matthew sighed, looking up at Gilbert.

With a shrug, Gilbert chuckled, "Like I said, they tagged along."

Matthew just sighed, stomach rumbling from hunger. Taking Gilbert's arm off his shoulders, he headed into the kitchen. He started getting out the ingredients for pancakes, trying to ignore the people in his house.

"Matthew, let me cook," a heavily Spanish accented voice, helpfully said close by him. Matthew looked over towards the doorway to see Antonio standing there, wearing a smile still on his face. Matthew shook his head.

"No, it's okay. I can cook," Matthew said simply, masking his annoyance rather well, he imagined. Antonio simply walked into the kitchen and hoisted the small blond over his shoulder, carrying him out.

Letting out a small squeak, Matthew began to struggle against the Spaniard's firm grip. "Put me down! Put me down right now!" he yelled, trying to free his arms, but to no avail. When they got into the living room, the others were looking at them strangely.

Relinquishing his hold and letting Matthew fall, Antonio addressed him briefly. "Stay here while I cook for you**." **Flashing him a creepy smile, he turned around and headed back into the kitchen. Matthew's face was red from embarrassment as he quickly stood and straightened his clothes out. Heading back in the direction of his room, the Canadian heard a slightly irritated sigh. Startled**,** he looked over his shoulder towards the noise.

"Matthew, where are you going?" Gilbert got up from the couch, walking towards Matthew. Matthew shrugged, making Gilbert frown slightly.

"Back to sleep," Matthew trudged up the stairs, as Gilbert looked back at his friends, who shrugged at him before going back to what they were doing.

'_I can cook for myself; I don't need anyone to cook for me. Then, he goes and __take__s me out of _my_ kitchen; and instead of letting me stand up on my own, he drops me! These people are infuriating..._'Matthew thought, irritated. He closed his eyes and took a slow, deep breath. He tried to calm himself down enough to sleep, but a knock on his door caused him to open his eyes. "Who is it?" Matthew snapped, exasperated.

"It's me,Gilbert… I've brought you some food."

"I'm not hungry. Go away," Matthew breathed with a sigh, trying to shut him out.

"I'll just leave it in the kitchen then." Matthew heard footsteps leaving the door.

Matthew closed his eyes, and drifted off into a deep sleep. His dream was the same one he had had a few days ago; the memory of his parent's deaths. But this time, it was different.

Instead of a little boy, he was 17 years old, watching everything unfold before him from underneath a tree near the lake. He could see the younger version of himself running out of the water, towards the path through the forest. He followed himself from a distance, and a few minutes later Matthew came upon the bodies of his parents. Their blood soaked the forest floor a deep crimson. Matthew took a few steps back; his eyes going wide. The younger Matthew screamed, causing the elder boy to wince and cover his ears.

Out of the corner of his eye, Matthew glimpsed a flash of white. He turned to see what it was. There stood a boy who looked to be about eleven. His snowy hair was messy; falling in front of his face to partiallyshade his eyes from view. Matthew stood in shock at the familiar crimson irises**.** The child was covered in blood and protruding from his mouth were pearly white fangs.

"_Gilbert?"_ Matthew muttered disbelievingly. The boy turned to him; his face holding no emotion,save for sorrow. Matthew rubbed his eyes, trying to gauge if he was seeing this correctly. When he opened his eyes fully,the boy was gone.

_**Thank you so much trueSailorearth for following my story! **_

_**spiritualnekohime4: love, what is with you and alcohol? Lol. That does sound fun though. I'll try to include a party like that somewhere in the story. c:**_

_**trueSailorearth: Lol. Sorry, I felt like leaving a cliff hanger. I'm so mean~ I hope you liked this chapter!**_

_**Once again I would like to thank everyone who followed/favorited my story & is sticking with me. I really appreciate it. I hope I haven't let anyone down.  
**_

_**Jay~**_


	7. The Letter

_**This chapter is really short. I wrote the first half & my BETA Avi did the second half. I would like to thank her for being my BETA. My other BETA had problems receiving the document, but I'd still like to thank her. I probably won't post another chapter till Monday, sorry. I have to help my friend hand out flyers for her parent's nail shop tomorrow, and Saturday & Sunday I'm helping at the flea market again to earn some extra cash, and practice my Spanish. It's the home of my people (I'm Mexican and Spanish), lol. I've also been really tired lately, so my half won't be any good, but I hope you enjoy it still. Long author's notes, so I'll get to it.**_

_**ENJOY!?**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_"There isn't a little boy alive that wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy."  
_

_-Dr. Who_

Matthew jolted awake. He was breathing heavily and sweating profusely. This always happened after _that _dream. Could he have seen right in his dream? Was that really Gilbert? Why was he covered in blood? Maybe it's just my mind trying to play tricks on me. Matthew got out of his bed, and walked into the adjoining bathroom. He turned on the water, and let the water run cool. He put his hands under the water, and cupped them to catch some water. He splashed it on his face to remove the sweat. He dried off his face, and went back into his room and lied down on his bed. His stomach rumbled from hunger. He was debating whether or not to go downstairs. Was Gilbert and the rest of them still down there? He decided to go down in the end, because he stomach was protesting rather loudly.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he didn't see anyone. It was quiet, and he was alone. He hated being alone, but this time he was glad. He didn't like being around a lot of people. Even more so with having them all in his house. His only safe place that he could relax in peace. He remembered Gilbert said he would leave Matthew's food in the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen, and found a plate covered in plastic to keep the food fresh.

Matthew ignored everything, the food on the counter, and sighed, rubbing his eyes. At the very least, he was alone, and that was his comfort, though the dream he had bothered him more than the note on the counter. Well, not exactly a note, but a letter. In its intricate words, the Canadian gulped, reading the first part, thinking someone left it for Alfred, the louder of the two. "_Matthew,_" it started, and he only imagined it got worse; _"We have taken your mother, so if you ever wish to see her again…" _Matthew gulped again, sitting at the chair near the food and the letter, continued to read on, though his brain protested him not to. "_… You will do exactly as we say. –Gilbert and Friends" _After setting the note down, he left the pancakes, thinking.

So they had his mother, and only Alfred and Gilbert, as well as his friends, were in the house other than him… But what did he do? It was all the note said, and he was frightened by the meaning they'd hurt his mother. It wasn't real; she _had_ to be alive, still caring for his ailing grandmother. How did they know where she was anyway? After he got to his feet, he balled up the letter and threw it at the wall, a grumble, then throwing it into the shredder in his mother's office upstairs. He was going to see it was all a hoax now, and that was that. Leaving Alfred a note by the pancakes, making them look like something for Alfred when he got hungry, Matthew took the house key into his pocket.

It wasn't a long run to his grandmother's, she lived nearby, but he could use the exercise anyway. The note stated he was going to his grandmother's for a while to help their mother, so it was justified, but there wasn't a little boy in the world who wouldn't do everything to save his mommy. He was one of those little boys, though a tad older than a little boy, and determinedly running down the sidewalk, he was out of breath when he got to his grandmother's house. "Grandma? You alright?" He closed the door, innocently thinking no one followed him, locking it as a precaution, checking through the first floor and heading up to an oddly silent upstairs. "Mama? Grandma? Come on, you _have_ to be here!" Groaning, he went to open his grandmother's bedroom door. This was it; he had to see for himself they were both alive and well.

_**I would like to thank JasperSellene, PrincessFluffy, and gaaraxnaru for having favorited/followed my story. I truly thank you all.**_

_**A big thanks to PrincessFluffy for following & favoriting my story & I. **_

_**spiritualnekohime4: why thank you lovely. Who knows. I'll answer that question in either chapter 8 or 9. Drink, drink all the alcohol, so you can see the bright colors while you garden. I'll keep the cops away, lol.  
**_

_**trueSailorearth: Ah, smart. What a twist! I forgot where I got that line from. I think it was "Robot Chicken" from Adult Swim. lol  
**_

_**Illead: I love how the last chapter turned out. It's good to have many different ideas in a story, so it never goes bland. **_

_**That's all for now. I'm gonna go sleep for the rest of my life. Thanks for reading and sticking with me. I appreciate all you support and loyalty. **_

_**Jay~**_


	8. I Promise

_**I'm so sorry this is late. I know I said I was going to post this on Monday, but my BETAS & I took that day to talk about a plot. We Skyped for an hour. Once again I thank my wonderful BETAS Avi & Jasmine for putting up with me! This chapter is also really short; please forgive me! The Grandma passing away part was a bit hard for me to write. Mi Abuela Maria passed away almost a month ago, so it brought that back. Once again I'm sorry for this being late. I will try harder, but I may become busy. I'm fundraising for my trip to Japan, which I hopefully will be going in March 2014-February 2015. Sorry in advanced. Enough of be talking.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Matthew slowly reached out for the door knob to open the door to his Grandma's room. His hand was shaking uncontrollably as he placed his hand on the door knob; and slowly turning it, Matthew's heart started racing. Slowly pushing the door open, it creaked from age. Standing in the doorway, the Canadian looked to find his Grandmother lying in her bed. "Nana..." Matthew whispered quietly.

"Matthew, come here..." Betsy raised her hand slowly for Matthew to grab, who was quickly at his grandmother's side.

He held onto her hand as he took a knee, so he could hear her better. "Nana, where's Mom?"

"She's gone."

Matthew's eyes widened, and opening his mouth to say something, he was hushed by his grandmother talking: "Two boys, who looked around your age, came into the house and took your mother," Betsy's eyes started to water; "Your mom screamed and fought; I could do nothing but watch. I was useless." In a few moments, tears streaked down her face.

"No, Nana, you're not useless," Matthew shook his head, tears finding their way to his eyes. "Do you remember what the two boys looked like?"

"One boy was tan, with green eyes and a heavy Spanish accent." Matthew knew right away who that was; it was Antonio. "The other boy was, also, tall, more-well-built, had blonde hair and blue eyes, and a very stern look on his face."

That was Ludwig, Matthew thought immediately. He looked down at the floor, and fought the tears from falling; "Nana I'll find mom, and bring he-" Matthew looked up at his grandmother, stopping mid-sentence to see her eyes closed, and breathing stopped. "Nana? Nana!" Springing to his feet, he started shaking Betsy. A few minutes went by, but she didn't wake up. Laying her hands on her chest, so she looked as if she were sleeping, Matthew bent down, kissing her forehead. "I love you Nana. I promise I'll bring Mom home." With that, he left to find his mother

Returning home, and going straight up to his room. How was he going to find his mom? He didn't even know where they took her; however, his questions were answered when a letter appeared.

Inside it read, "_Use this incantation to come to Hell; I'll be waiting for you. - Gilbert."_

Hell; they were in Hell?! Thoughts rushed through his mind, rapid fire: were they not human? If not human, then what; demons? They had to be if they were in Hell; didn't matter where they were... Matthew would go get his mother back. Looking back at the letter, he started reciting the incantation. A star formed on the floor inside a circle; the circle and star started to glow soon enough. The light felt warm, and Matthew closed his eyes, soon feeling like he was falling.

He opened his eyes to find himself in a foggy place with a cold feeling deep within his skin. It looked like an underwater cave, a very creepy underwater cave like a in a horror film. There were mazes of rivers, a stone ceiling, small piles of sand scattered around; which, apparently, was what Matthew was currently standing on. "This place is creepy, I imagined Hell to be hot temperatures and flames everywhere," he muttered, seeing a small boat tied at the bottom of the sand pile Matthew stood on.

Making his way downwards, towards the boat, he found a paddle lying inside the boat. He made his way into the boat, took a seat on one the wooden planks delicately, and picked up the paddle in both hands. Soon enough, a cloud of dark, grey mist appeared in front of him. The mist vanished, revealing a figure with a black cloak on. The stranger's cloak had a hood, which the figure was currently wearing, hiding its face. Trying to think what to say, Matthew stopped abruptly, before he had the chance to. The figure put its hand up to reveal bones, showing it had no skin. After it turned around, he boat started moving. Matthew just sat quietly as the figure leads them somewhere; anywhere was better than here. He was sure of it. All he had to do was save find his mom, and bring her home.

_**I would like to thank Matthew Williams Jones, therezwaffleinem, .750, MapleBeer-Shipper, xXOfficial-Hogwarts-Ninja483Xx, lemonylovecookies for either favoriting/following or both!**_

_**spiritualnekohime4: Hun, I think you're right. I ill have to be careful. Oooh a plant. Colors, colors everywhere. lol **_

_**Illead: It's because of you & Jasmine that my story is any good.**_

_**trueSailorearth: You watch Dr. Who too?! Avi & I watch that! Love it!**_

_**KanaDurr: Ba Ba Ba Ba Baaaa! Lol Thank you! **_

_**Thanks for sticking with me & reading.**_

_**Jay~**_


	9. It's a Dark Place After All

_**Sorry for not updating sooner. Please forgive me! I will do better at updating sooner. Forgive me for it being so short.  
**_

_**Enjoy!~**_

_**Chapter 9**_

Matthew stayed silent the whole time, frightened by the cloaked figure who was directing the boat. So far, the figure hadn't said a thing... Not a single thing. Glancing down at the water, the water looked unnaturally calm. He reached out towards the water, but was abruptly stopped. No one was touching him, so why couldn't he move? After trying to force his body to move, he was unsuccessful. He looked to the cloaked figure for help, and found him staring at him. At least, he thought the boatman was staring at him.

Matthew can't see his face, but the figure shook his head as if telling Matthew not to touch the water. The boat stopped, and the figure walked towards Matthew, picking up the paddle, proceeding to hold it above the water. He slowly dipped the edge of the paddle in the water. As soon as it touched the water, a hand flung out of the water, grabbing the paddle. The figure let go of the paddle, looking back towards Matthew.

"What the hell was that?" he asked still in shock.

The figure didn't respond, instead going back to the front of the boat. They continued their journey; to where, Matthew still had no clue. The rest of the way was silent; the only noise was the water droplets. Soon enough, the boat stopped next to a stone pathway. The pathway lead to a giant wooden door, decorated by skulls. The figure got out, motioning for Matthew to do the same. Matthew's legs were wobbly after being in the boat for a while, something he didn't like. He followed the figure towards the giant door; the doors creaked open slowly like from a horror movie, what Matthew was currently living.

As soon as they entered through the doors, the doors shut abruptly. Definitely a horror movie, then, Matthew thought. He looked around, but couldn't see a damn thing; it was dark. Suddenly, light filled the room and Matthew found he was alone. Where did the figure go? Looking around the room, but only saw one door. The room was small, made of dark grey stone. There was a bright red door on one side of the room, and a torch was on either side of the door. Matthew walked towards the red door, and saw a sign above it.

It read: 'Each Obstacle will be More Challenging than the Last.' Matthew wondered what that meant; but slowly turning the gold door knob, he stepped through to the next room. As soon as he did, he blacked out.

When Matthew woke up, he realized he couldn't move his arms. What he noticed, was they were chained above his head. Only his feet touched the ground, though he was in the middle of a room... With hands chained above his head. Great, what the hell had he gotten himself into? A door could be heard opening and closing. Footsteps sounded getting closer and closer to him.

"Why hello there Matthew," a voice rang in the dark.

"Who are you? And...where am I?" Matthew asked, but received no reply. Suddenly, he was blindfolded, unable to see a thing. What the hell was happening? The hands finished tying the blindfold, and soon slid down to Matthew's hips. Matthew's shirt had slid up a bit due to his position revealing his belly button. The hands snaked their way up Matthew's shirt; causing it to bunch up just above his nibbles. This caused a small draft to hit Matthew's nipples causing them to harden. The hands slid to pinch one nipple between his thumb and index finger. This caused a moan of both pain and pleasure to escape Matthew's mouth.

"_Do you like that",_ the voice asked. It sounded like a man's voice, it sounded familiar. Suddenly it hit Matthew, "_Gilbert."_

_**A/N There will be SMUT in the next chapter, I promise. It'll be my first full on SMUT, so beware of it's atrociousness.**_

_**I would like to thank lilactree, Tobi Kirkland, o0OBeebeeO0o, and Fitzzy for either following/favoriting or both! **_

_**Avi: Thanks for everything Avi!**_

_**MapleBeer-Shipper: Lol, of course.**_

_**spiritualnekohime4: lovely, I think you can some what foresee where this story is heading. There are demons & other mythical creatures.**_

_**trueSailorearth: How ironic c:  
**_

_**VODKAflagella: Ey, haha. How do you think this is gonna turn out? **_

_**Hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Jay~**_


	10. Pleasure

_**This chapter is long, so I hope you guys enjoy it! WARNING: This chapter is all SMUT. **_

_**ENJOY~**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**oOo**_

"Gilbert, please, stop this... And, let my mother and I go. Please," Matthew begged the man, even though all he received in reply was a cackle.

"Now why would I let you go? The fun has only begun," Another cackle resounded throughout the small room; Matthew realized there was nothing he could do to get away from Gilbert. This terrified Matthew. Gilbert replaced his hold on Matthew's nipple, starting to roll the bud between two fingers. Matthew bit his lower lip to suppress a moan from escaping his mouth in resolute. After a few moments, Gilbert walked in front of Matthew; never releasing his hold on the hard, pink nub, he loved the way Matthew responded to his teasing.

Gilbert decided to tease the boy further, taking Matthew's other bud into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it, and swirling it to complete and utter hardness. He bit the nipple hard enough to draw blood after the Canadian started to fight him less. Matthew moaned out loud, unable to suppress the moan any longer. He hated himself for reacting to the man's touches, but he couldn't control his body; he absolutely hated it.

Gilbert lapped up the blood, turning his attention to the other nipple. He did the same with that one as he did the other. Standing back a bit, he marveled at his work. Matthew's face was a deep red, violet eyes shut tightly, and mouth hung slightly a gape. Both his nipples were hard, which was pretty to Gilbert. He was glad, but, by now, he wanted to get to the real fun. He undid Matthew's belt, tossing it off to the side somewhere; Matthew, realizing what Gilbert was doing, started to struggle to get free once again.

Gilbert, starting to grow tired of Matthew's struggling, sighed dramatically.

"Stop struggling, will you? It's no use," he spat out. Matthew ceased his attempts for a few moments, before crying out to let him go, once more trying to free himself. Gilbert placed his hand behind Matthew's head, forcing his head forward, allowing their mouths to touch. Matthew didn't respond to Gilbert's attempts, but soon enough couldn't resist any longer. Slowly adapting to Gilbert's pace, Matthew responded to his kiss. Gilbert's lips were soft and smooth, and he tasted a bit like mint. Matthew found it funny.

Gilbert was shocked that Matthew responded to his kiss, but didn't stop. He kept going. Pulling Matthew's head back a bit, deepening the kiss, it went from slow... To hot and passionate. Matthew let his lustful desires take over as, Gilbert slid his tongue along Matthew's bottom lip, and the boy willingly granted him access. Gilbert mapped out the boy's mouth, loving the taste of maple syrup and strawberries. They continued the intense kiss until they both needed air; when they broke the kiss, both were panting and staring into equal lust-glazed eyes.

"Can you take the chains off, Gilbert? I promise I won't try to run." Matthew asked, and in truth, he didn't want to run; he wanted to be able to place his hands through Gilbert's hair, roam them over the man's body. Gilbert nodded his head, reached upwards to undue the chains. Matthew fell into the man's awaiting arms, and Gilbert lay Matthew down on the stone flooring; using his arms to hover over the boy, he felt better when

Matthew lifted his arms up, placing them behind Gilbert's head.

Matthew, meanwhile, tugged the man above him into another passionate kiss.

The Canadian moaned into the kiss not even attempting to hold them back any longer. As much as he hated himself for giving in, it felt so incredibly _**good**_. Matthew started taking off Gilbert's shirt, and threw it off to the side to join his belt. Gilbert sat up, beginning to undress Matthew. Soon after, Matthew's oversized red hoodie, ill-fitting white T-Shirt, faded jeans, and red converse shoes were scattered around the room. That only left him in his boxers that had a giant, red maple leaf on it.

Gilbert continued by placing his hand on the boy's stomach, slowly dragging it down towards the bulge in Matthew's boxers. He grabbed the waist band, tugging it down to reveal Matthew's arousal. His arousal sprung free from its clothed confinement, standing at the ready. Matthew's face grew a darker red in embarrassment as Gilbert gazed at his problem. Smiling Gilbert held the shaft, thumb up to the tip, beginning a circular motion. This caused Matthew to arch his back in pleasure as he threw his head back, letting out a deep moan. Gilbert started slowly pumping the boy, using the pre-cum to slick up Matthew's shaft. Liking the response he got from Matthew, Gilbert stopped his pumping, of which earned a whine from the boy beneath him. Dipping his head down, he darted his tongue out to lick the tip of Matthew's length.

Matthew moaned at the new feeling as Gilbert grabbed the shaft once more and licked the underside from top to bottom. Swirling his tongue around the top, he then engulfed Matthew's member inside his mouth. Matthew found he loved the feeling, and couldn't help but grab a fist full of Gilbert's hair. Gilbert started bobbing his head up and down, earning a flurry of moans to escape Matthew's mouth. Matthew's head snapped back when Gilbert deep throated him, however; Gilbert moaned around Matthew's member, causing vibrations to pulse pleasure through his body. Matthew felt a tightening in his stomach, knowing he couldn't hold on much longer. "Gilbert, I'm going to cum!" Matthew panted though moans.

Gilbert bobbed his head a few more times before deep throating him once again, earning a cry of 'Gilbert!' from Matthew, a scream while he arched off the floor. Afterwards, Gilbert expertly swallowed Matthew's seed as it spilled into his mouth. At this stage, Matthew lay panting on the floor in exhaustion. Gilbert released Matthew's now-deflated member with a pop. up at Matthew, who's eyes were partially lidded, Gilbert stood and started undressing himself. When he wasn't wearing anything, arousal standing in plain sight, Gilbert knelt back in between Matthew's legs. After a few moments, he put three fingers to Matthew's mouth.

"Suck," Gilbert ordered Matthew.

Matthew took the fingers in his mouth, coating them generously in saliva. His tongue swirled around each finger making sure they were wet. Gilbert took his fingers from the boy's mouth, placing one by Matthew's entrance. He slowly circled the outer ring of muscle, looking up at Matthew, who nodded his head, and then pushed his finger inside. Matthew winced at the intrusion, whereas Gilbert slowly slid his finger in and out of Matthew each time, going deeper and deeper until he was up to his knuckle. When he deemed Matthew ready, he added a second finger.

He started scissoring to stretch Matthew as much as possible, while Matthew writhed in discomfort and pain. Gilbert grabbed Matthew's member, pumping it to distract him from the pain. It worked, thankfully, as soon after, Matthew was moaning in pleasure. Gilbert felt around Matthew's walls for his prostate, pushing his fingers in as far as they could go, finally hitting something. Matthew moaned loudly in pleasure, signaling that Gilbert had found his prostate. Gilbert started thrusting his fingers in, aiming and hitting that same spot every time. By now Matthew was a moaning, writhing, and wanton mess, and he had another arousal.

Gilbert added a third finger, continually thrusting in knuckle deep until he deemed Matthew ready. Pulling his fingers out, Matthew moaned at the loss. Gilbert spit in his hand, and rubbed his hand up and down his arousal, making sure to slick it up well, to not hurt Matthew. Matthew was a virgin, and he knew this was going to be painful for him. He lined his member up with Matthew's entrance, looking back up at the boy. Matthew looked at Gilbert in return, nodding his head before laying it back on the floor. Slowly Gilbert inched his way in, mindful of being gentle.

Tears started to pool at Matthew's eyes as Gilbert leaned down to kiss Matthew's lips, a passionate kiss hoping to distract him. A few moments later, Gilbert was fully sheathed inside the boy, breathing deeply to avoid pounding into the boy beneath him. Matthew gave him the go ahead once he adjusted to having Gilbert inside him; in response, Gilbert started at a slow pace, making sure to hit the bundle of nerves each time. Matthew loved the feeling, and wanted more.

"Gilbert, please, go faster! Harder!" Matthew demanded more lust and volume as the German continued.

Gilbert complied with the boy's demand, and began thrusting faster and harder into Matthew, who wrapped his legs around Gilbert's waist, allowing him to go deeper. Matthew loved the sensation, even if he was against it at first. Wrapping arms around Gilbert's neck, the Canadian brought him down for a kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, Matthew giving in, loving the way Gilbert dominated him. Before long, Matthew felt the familiar tightening in his stomach. "Gilbert... I'm going to cum soon," he panted out, half breathless.

Gilbert, likewise, was close as Matthew stated he was, and taking Matthew's leaking arousal in a rough hand, the German albino pumped furiously. Matthew couldn't hold out much longer, he knew, and when his body convulsed, he shot his seed over his and Gilbert's stomachs'. Matthew's body tightened around Gilbert's arousal, and, in a few more thrusts, Gilbert spilled his own seed deep inside Matthew. Gilbert unsheathed himself from Matthew, plopping down next to him. Matthew snuggled up to his chest, falling asleep easily. Gilbert ran his hands through the blond's locks, kissing the top of his head. He was exhausted, but not wanting to sleep on the stone floor, he picked Matthew up. Leaving their clothes in the room, the taller male carried his sleeping lover out of the room.

**_oOo_**

**_I would like to thank piratespain13, EliLovesHeath, and bubbleslover2243 for either following/favoring or both!_**

**_Avi: Thanks again for editing this chapter. I know I say thanks a lot, but I really do want you to know I appreciate it!_**

**_trueSailorearth: Are you going Pokemon on me? LOL. DO your homework; well actually I'm one to talk. School starts in 4 days, and I'm no where near done with my summer homework._**

**_MapleBeer-Shipper: Everyone's excited for SMUT. Thanks for the offer. _**

**_ .750: Thanks for your support. I hope this stays up to everyone's expectations! _**

**_spiritualnekohime4: Haha, planned. That I do, but I'm sort of drifting from my plan. Hope you liked the SMUT c;_**

**_piratespain13: You like Dr. Who too?! So many Whovians! LOL. I'm going to continue watching it when I get some time._**

**_A/N THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS!  
_**

**_Jay~_**


	11. I Found You

_**Sorry for the long delay. School started two days ago, and before that I spent the day before school, and the day before that finishing my AP History homework. Words of wisdom, "Never procrastinate!" Now onto the story!**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**oOo**_

Matthew woke up sometime later, but instead of lying on the stone floor, in the small room, he was lying on a plush bed. It took his eyes a second to clear the haziness from his tired eyes, but when he did, he looked around the room again, finding everything mostly the color of red. The walls, curtains, bed sheets, pillows, and canopy drape were a cherry red; the room, as well, was big... No, _huge_. From where Matthew now sat on the bed, he could see a door straight ahead leading to a bathroom. To his right was a white dresser, body-length mirror, and white couch; and, to his left, was a closet and a door leading out of the room. Matthew swung to his feet off the four poster canopy bed, standing on shaky legs, and instantly regretting it when a sharp pain spread in his lower back.

Suddenly, memories from yesterday flooded back to him, the Canadian's face paling and blank of emotions. He had willingly had sex with Gilbert, the man who took his mother and chained him in a small room in Hell. Regret filled his mind as he played over the memories from yesterday, but he still didn't know why he gave in, and, all the same, it was too late to fix it. Trying to stand again, he found himself successful the second time. Currently, he wore a pair of boxers and red sweat pants. Slowly making his way to the adjoining bathroom, all the while stumbling constantly, the sound of a door opening caught Matthew's attention. As a result, he lifted his gaze from the floor to the opening door, where Gilbert walked in with a tray of food smelling absolutely delicious. Was good in Hell always that good a smell, filling the room like that? Gilbert, seeing Matthew try to make his way to the bathroom, put the tray down, proceeding to help Matthew.

"You shouldn't try to walk after what happened yesterday," Gilbert said with a snicker.

A blush raced to Matthew's face painting it a rosy shade of pink.

"W-well I had to use the bathroom; and besides, I'm perfectly _fine_, Gilbert," he muttered stubbornly, trying to pry himself from Gilbert's grip. Gilbert, who just rolled his eyes at the teen's stubbornness, ignored the rest of Matthew's protests, helping him into the restroom. Matthew saw that the bathroom was the opposite of the bedroom, and instead of the walls being red, they were white. However, the towels, soap, and bathroom mats were red like the bedroom. He stopped in front of the toilet before looking over at Gilbert, who was still holding him, a blush in embarrassment. There was no way Gilbert would stay in the room while he relieved himself. No way in Hell, pun intended.

"Um... Gilbert?" Matthew asked with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, Matthew?" Gilbert, completely oblivious to what Matthew was getting at, blinked, clearly confused, until Matthew looked at him pointedly, then to the door. In all honestly, Matthew hoped he would understand. Gilbert, finally, looked at Matthew quizzically, letting out a soft _oh _a few minutes later.

"I'll... Just be outside, then, okay? Sorry, Birdie." The albino German turned around, swiftly shutting the door behind him. After some silence, the door reopened a few moments later and Gilbert walked in, putting a white T-Shirt on the counter for Matthew. After knowing Matthew understood, Gilbert left, closing the door once again.

Once he was sure there would be no more disturbances, Matthew went back to the task at hand. Heaving a sigh of relief as he relieved himself, he quickly finished up, flushed, and washed his hands. The soap smelt liked cinnamon, something more homely, something he appreciated if Gilbert meant it or not like that. He highly doubted it. Putting on the shirt Gilbert left for him, he opened the door to see Gilbert sitting on the couch, eating a plate of food. The smell drifted up to Matthew's nose, which had him practically drooling. Gilbert, having stopped eating, looked over at Matthew, beckoning him over.

As Matthew sat down, Gilbert handed him a plate of pancakes, sausage, and eggs. It all looked delicious, if truth be told. Matthew's stomach quietly growled, and, without a second thought, Matthew dug into the food. When they were finished, a woman came into the room, taking their plates. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Gilbert finally spoke, breaking the effective silence.

"Do you wanna see your mother, Matthew?" Gilbert asked, looking down at his lap, feeling bad for taking Matthew's mother. There had been a tactic, really, and it was the only way to get him to comer. It was all he wanted, to be closer to Matthew, and yesterday was a good testament of that, all irony aside. They had treated his mom with care. They'd given her a room of her own, new clothes, given good food, made sure she was happy. They didn't want to cause her any harm.

"I'd like that, yes, Gilbert," Matthew mumbled in response, continuing to look at Gilbert before asking him another question. "How... Has she been? Has she been well?"

Gilbert stared back into Matthew's eyes, red meeting violent. "She's been good, actually... She has her own room, always eats well, and is generally happy. She always thinks about you, her husband, and Alfred, so..." He shrugged, voice softer and gentler than he expected before. Matthew smiled at the answer, which relaxed Gilbert that his mother was well, and that she thought of them. Nodding his head, Matthew silently sat beside the albino. Gilbert gently took Matthew's hand, leading him out the bedroom door. They walked down the hallway, a set of stairs, and through a big door on the left once they got there. All the while, Gilbert held Matthew's warm, soft hand in his calloused hand.

When they entered, Matthew noticed the other teens that transferred with Gilbert. Everyone stopped what they were doing, looking at the Canadian teenager. Matthew stood behind Gilbert as a result, trying to hide from the curious or mischievous eyes. After a moment of silence, the sound of _something_ hit the floor, and foots steps ran on the marble floor, the familiar sound filling his ears.

It was a woman, he was fairly sure about that, and a familiar one at that, mumbling incoherently into his shoulder. Matthew felt a pair of arms wrap around him and heard sobbing; looking down, he saw his mother hugging him. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around his mother's petite figure, which looked up to him with tear-filled eyes and a smile. After she let go of her son, she wiped her eyes dry.

Her next words were in disbelief and a soft whisper, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you back," Matthew replied just as softly, as he gave him a warm smile, before taking her son's hand. Softly, with care for Matthew, she led him back to the couch, and, as they sat down, Matthew saw that the others in the room _still_ had their eyes trained on him. Well, except for Gilbert, whose eyes read pure, complete guilt. Gilbert slowly looked back to Matthew and his mother, sitting down next to Matthew.

"You remember these guys, right, Matthew?" Gilbert spoke quietly, less cocky but still laced with guilt in his eyes, matching his tone perfectly. Matthew nodded his head in reply, silence filling the room when no one knew what to say.

Matthew's mother decided to speak again, watching everyone- especially Matthew- curiously. Was there something wrong with them? She couldn't read their expressions that well, and she wished she could have. "These nice young men have made me feel quite at home, Matthew," she spoke with a smile, and liked that Matthew smiled to her again. He looked back at Gilbert a few minutes later, giving him an 'I need to speak with you' look. She watched Matthew and Gilbert, more curious than not once more. What surprised her was that Gilbert nodded his head, gesturing for Matthew to follow him. And all Matthew did was follow him, another surprise, out of the room.

They walked back to Gilbert's room, and while Matthew sat on the couch, Gilbert sat at the foot of the bed. "What is it?" He had, decidedly, already known what Matthew was going to say, so it came as no shock.

Matthew took a deep breath, staring into Gilbert's blood red orbs and not breaking eye contact, more strength than he knew he had to say this. This could go one of two ways: horrible, or wonderful. Hopefully Gilbert decided to honor his request. "Look, I came here to get my mother back and... Uh... Now that I found her, it's time that we leave together, Gilbert." What followed after Matthew's declaration was completely, utter, silence that wasn't exactly comfortable.

And then, Gilbert laughed, shook his head as if it was a _joke _of a request, soon enough emotionless and sober again. "Do you think now that I have you here, I'll just let you go, Birdie? Just tell me that answer before I answer your question. You have three minutes to answer me honestly, and I'm not leaving this room until you do. Time starts... Now." Their eye contact, red to violet now, never broke, and Matthew couldn't make himself look away, invisible time ticking away in Gilbert's head and on Matthew's invisible watch.

I would like to thank dishomestuckchick, Yeti-on-Fire, ChibChib, Dribbles-and-Grapes, TheWhalesAreAfterMe, and SnakeGirl1 for either following/favoring or both!

I would like to especially thank Dribbles-and-Grapes for favoriting and following me! I'm much obliged!

EliLovesHeath: I'm happy to hear you love the story. I will try my best to update faster.

spiritualnekohime4: Why thank you. I tried my best.

katy. guevara .750: Thanks. Also, last chapter when I responded to your review it only showed the ".750" I'm not sure why, but I apologize for that.

dishomestuckchick: Haha, you're close. They're actually demons.

hey gagetown (Guest): I took your advice, and tried to start a new paragraph each time a new person spoke. Wasn't 100% successful though.

Illead: That's the sad part. Thanks for helping me again. It must suck having to put up with me. Haha.

A/N Next chapter will be on the side pairings, so if you don't care for the side pairings then I suggest you wait till chapter 13. Thank You!

Jay~


	12. The Lovers' Reunion

_**Well here's another chapter. I didn't feel like writing this weekend, but that's the only time I have any free time, so I though might as well. Thanks once again Avi for editing this, and it a short amount of time. You're amazing. I'll try to get AOD updated soon.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**oOo**_

After all that, the others had gone back to earth, giving Matthew and Gilbert some space. There was that, and they had been missing their own partners. All in all, it seemed like the better idea. The schools were on break, giving each one of them time with each other. Matthew and Alfred's mother went shopping, telling the teens to stay out of trouble. Meanwhile, Antonio, Kiku, Ludwig, and Berwald were at a park; the park had a giant field of soft, green grass, luckily, it was relatively quiet, save for the few chirps of birds every once and a while. Waiting, while the birds chirped, they each waited for their respective lovers to meet them. Currently, the sun was high in the sky, the weather was perfect, and not a cloud was in the sky, while the wind blew gently by.

**-[Antonio and Lovino]-**

The silence was broken with a shouting, very vocally accented in Italian, "You, tomato bastard, where have you been?!" The teenagers looked towards the source of the shout, they saw non-other than Lovino, Feliciano, Tino, and Yao approaching. Lovino was furious at Antonio, mostly for suddenly disappearing without so much as a word; however, Feliciano was smiling, babbling on about something. While the Italian twins were polar opposites, and both acted very differently, Yao and Tino stayed quiet as they continued to walk along beside the twins.

"Mi amor, ¿cómo estás?" Antonio beamed, wrapping his arms around Lovino, only to be stopped by Lovino's scolding. His smile switched from happiness to content, glad Lovino had been worried about him. Even though he always yelled at him, and called him a tomato bastard, he knew Lovino deeply cared for him. Grabbing onto Lovino's shoulders gently, he hugged him tightly. The fiery Italian quieted down as Antonio held him in his arms, face highlighted in a light blush.

The two decided to lie down in the middle of the grass, and look up at the sky. Everything was quiet, and they couldn't ask for more. They laid side by side holding hands enjoying the peacefulness the day brought.

**-[Kiku and Yao]-**

Kiku and Yao gave each other a gentle hug before turning to go somewhere quiet without the others, wanting to have some alone time after being apart for a while. Holding hands as they walked down the path out of the park, Kiku was taking Yao to _their_ place. Their first date had been on a cold, rainy Saturday afternoon, and it had been more ideal than either would have guessed. Entering a tiny café they had used to escape the rain, they talked quietly, filling one another in on what happened as of lately. Sipping their drinks, letting time pass on without a care, it felt peaceful.

**-[Ludwig and Feliciano]-**

"Feliciano, clam down, I can't understand a word you're saying," Ludwig mumbled, trying to get the ditzy, always happy Italian to slow his speech. Said Italian, however, was too excited, talking at a rapid pace; and, in retrospect, all Ludwig could make out was this and that about pasta, coming as no surprise. He always found it endearing, in many ways, Feliciano always talked about pasta, not quite understanding why at all. After Feliciano took a deep breath, he smiled up at the German brightly, and they sat under a shady tree together to relax. Ludwig leaned against the tree, Feliciano sitting between his legs, his head resting on Ludwig's chest. The two teenagers contently sat in each other's gentle hold, the wind continuing to blow. Soon after they relaxed, their breathing evened out, and they finally relaxed. Out of everything they could have done, they fell asleep.

**-[Berwald & Tino]-**

"Berwald, where do you go when you go home?" Tino asked, watching Antonio and Ludwig out of the corner of his eye, not all to interested, his tone quiet. As the Finnish teenager looked up at his boyfriend for an answer, he hoped Berwald trusted him enough to give him a truthful answer. "Where **do** you live? You always go home when you disappear."

"It is very far away, Tino, I told you that before," Berwald muttered, hoping the answer would satisfy Tino's curiosity. Tino wanted a full answer and Berwald knew full well Tino wouldn't give up, not without an answer he saw fit. The taller teen grunted for a moment in frustration, deciding, finally, he should tell him the truth of where he went, of what he was. Berwald lead Tino to the top of an isolated hill. The hill looked out towards the small town, allowing them to see everything, but none of that mattered as Berwald cleared his throat, beginning to speak. "This will sound crazy, but it's all true, Tino... I'm not sure, even if I told you, you would believe me."

Tino shook his head slightly, "I trust you... Whatever you say I'll believe, no matter how crazy and unbelievable." Smiling upwards at Berwald, giving the Swedish teenager the confidence to continue with his confession.

"I am not human and neither are Kiku, Antonio, or the German brothers." He took a deep breath and continued, looking to Tino directly this time. " We had to go back to Hell, because a small issue was going on between Matthew and Gilbert. They're back in Hell now, settling things out. However, we came back to see you all again because we missed you." A blush made its way onto Berwald's face while he spoke, clearing his throat again, while he looked back over the town finally.

"If you're not human, then what **are** you, Berwald?" Tino asked, believing every word Berwald spoke.

"I am a nivatakavacha; it's a... Type of demon. It's a lot like a water spirit." Tino nodded, encouraging him to tell him who the others were, still thinking that was really cool to be, if you weren't human. "Gilbert is a nightmare spirit, more commonly known as a vampire, and, as Ludwig is his brother, he is the same type of being. Antonio is actually a werewolf, whereas Kiku is an incubus." Tino nodded again, pleased with his boyfriend's honesty, before they equally decided they had done enough talking. Finally, the couple sat quietly in peace, watching the people in town go on with their day.

_**oOo**_

**_Much appreciations are given to Mandaar, XxGaaraNaraxX, Tainted5pirit, and CartedOff for either following/favoring or both!_**

**_I would personally like to thank vampiregoddess13 for favoriting and following me. You're awesome!_**

**_spiritualnekohime4: I'm glad you liked the chapter, I hope you like this one and the many more to come. I wanted to make sure that Gilbert still had a conscious._**

**_Avi: I loved your bad humor. I literally sat in front of the computer laughing. Thank, you're amazing to have. I'm so lucky._**

**_Steampunk Marionette: Why thank you for your compliment, but I'd be nothing without my BETA. Glad to hear you like the story!_**

**_Dribbles-and-Grapes: I make to sure to thank everyone who follows/favorites. I'm happy to hear you love the story I will continue it definitely. There will be many more chapters to come!_**

**_Tainted5pirit: I haven't seen many who think the same either. Glad to hear we have the same view on that. Happy you love it._**

**_Jay~_**


	13. I Love You

_**I finished watching Dr. Who a couple days ago. I absolutely love Dr. Who! OK, so I've had this chapter done for like 2 days now, but I kept forgetting to put it up. Oops. Well it's here now. PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE END, IT'S VERY IMPORTANTE!**_

_**enjoy!~**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - oOo - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_You can run and run, my sweet little Birdie, but you cannot run from me.' _That had to be Gilbert, again

_There's no way out... I'm trapped. I failed. I broke my promise to Grandma. I'm so sorry, _Matthew miserably thought, a whimper softly. A tired, panting Matthew knelt, again, at a stone wall. A few more breaths and he got back on his feet, stumbling a bit from exhaustion. He'd been running for who knows how long, and always seemed to be getting nowhere.

_**-[Flashback]-**_

_The words resounded all throughout the dark hallways. A shiver coursed its way through Matthew's body, giving him the much needed encouragement to keep going. He ran through the pitch black hallways, desperately searching for a way out. It was like a maze, a maze with no exit. He didn't know how he got there, but he knew Gilbert had something to do with it. Matthew remembered what happened before he ended up here, wherever here was.  
_

"_If you truly loved me you'd let my mother and I leave," Matthew said bluntly, and Gilbert's head snapped back as a cackle left his lips. _

"_Now, Matthew, I expect a better answer than that." A devious smirk crept its way to the albino's face, only getting wider with each passing second. Matthew's heart raced within his chest, the hard realization that he was never getting out of here hit him and hit him _**hard**_. He clenched at his chest, dropped his head slowly while tears streamed from his eyes silently. _

_Gilbert's expression lightened up after he noticed the tears his birdie was shedding. He felt like a monster for making Matthew cry... No, he _**was**_ a monster. How could he do this to someone so innocent? Guilt filled his mind and heart, yet he didn't want to lose Matthew; he loved the boy. Matthew made his life better, easier to bear. "I'll give you one chance to escape, Birdie. If you win, I'll let you and your mother leave. I'll never bother you again. If you lose, then I'll let your mother go but you'll have to stay here with me. Sound like a deal?" Gilbert looked at the boy waiting for a response, making sure not to let the hurt show on his face. _

_Matthew looked up at Gilbert, a small smile pulling at his lips. "It's a deal." Suddenly Matthew's world went black. When he woke up, he found himself in a maze of hallways, all of them pitch black. It was strange, because even though the hallways were pitch black... He could see perfectly. _

_**-[Flashback End]-**_

Matthew thought he was going crazy; he could have sworn he heard footsteps behind him. No, in front of him... _No_, he could hear them all around him. He could feel himself giving into the darkness, just wanting to stop all this and go home. Mattie wanted to talk with him brother, cook with him mother, and listen to his father's stories about his trip. Matthew wanted to see his friends again and even go back to school. He was tired, oh so tired... Matthew leaned his back up against a wall, slowly sliding down to the floor in a heap. The footsteps came back, but this time they only came from one direction. As they got closer, Matthew pulled his legs in, resting his head on his knees. He had a feeling he already knew who those footsteps belonged to, if only vaguely. Hands rested themselves on Matthew's shoulders, as he relaxed into them.

"Hey, Birdie, don't cry, please don't cry," a soft voice spoke. Gilbert. Matthew flung himself into Gilbert's arms and, despite all the running and crying, Gilbert was shocked at Matthew's actions. He was the one who made him cry, so what made his cute Canadian reach for him again? Lifting the boy into his arms, Gilbert headed out of the maze. Matthew had fallen asleep due to his exhaustion, something sweet, endearing, and... Wrong, that he was even that tired. It was all his fault. All Gilbert's fault and Gilbert knew it.

When he woke up, Matthew realized he was in his room. He was home. His door flung open, and Alfred popped into his room. "I'm home, dude! Did ya miss me?" His obnoxious voice was oddly comforting. In response, Matthew walked briskly over to his brother, hugging him tightly, scared that this was all a dream and Alfred would disappear if he let go. "Dude... Mattie, dude, you're hugging too tight," Alfred gasped out.

"Sorry, I just really, really missed you, Alfred... A lot." Matthew gave a weak smile, letting his alike-looking brother go.

"Well, the hero has returned!" Alfred shouted more obnoxiously than before, running out of the room soon after, as per his usual.

Matthew could hear his brother run down the stairs; he just didn't get it though. He _lost, _so why was he here? Was it a sort of trick, a last goodbye to his family, something like that? Going downstairs, only to find him mother. She was in the kitchen, humming as she cooked dinner. "Hey, Mom."

His mom looked up from making dinner and smiled. "You were sleeping for quite a while, Mattie, you must have been tired." Did she not remember anything that happened? "Oh by the way, dear, a letter came for you in the mail today. I put it on your desk, if you want to read it before we eat dinner." Matthew nodded his head, and headed back up stairs.

A plain white envelope sat on his desk. He picked the letter up, and carefully opened it. The letter read:

_Dear Birdie,_

_You're probably wondering why you're home when you lost the deal we made. To be honest, I decided to let you go home. I didn't want to hurt you anymore, not any more than I already have. I hope you live a long and happy life... And, remember, no matter what, I love you._

_The awesome me,_

_Gilbert_

Tears dripped onto the letter as they fell from violet eyes. He should feel happy that he was back home, and that he didn't have to worry about Gilbert anymore. Then why didn't he? He felt completely _miserable_. Matthew could practically hear his heart shatter into a dozen little pieces. He _didn't_ love Gilbert... Gilbert took his mother. He didn't _love_ him... _Lies._ He _had_ to see Gilbert and tell him he loved him. He searched his room desperately, hoping he still had the letter. "I found it!" Matthew shouted triumphantly, quickly opened the first letter Gilbert ever gave him, scanning for the incantation it had when he first read it. When he found the incantation, the Canadian quickly read it off. The whole time he thought of Gilbert, hoping that got him where he needed to be. He had to see Gilbert, and now, to tell him how he felt.

Matthew found himself in a room instead of on a pile of sand. The room was familiar... For some reason, he knew this room. It was Gilbert's room, no wonder he knew it. Mattie looked over towards the canopy bed, finding the person he was looking for currently sleeping. Slowly, he made his way towards the slumbering figure on the bed, silent as a mouse. Finally, he sat on the edge of the bed, placing his hand on a bundle of white locks atop the albino's head. "Gilbert, wake up, it's me," he whispered, as if it was a big, huge secret he was there.

White eye lids slowly opened to reveal crimson red then widened in shock to see the boy he sent to his family. Matthew wanted that, he knew, but here he was, sitting beside him on his bed. "Matthew?" Gilbert was in disbelief; "What are you doing here? How did you even get here?"

Matthew hugged the albino wordlessly, even happier when he felt a pair of stronger arms wrap themselves around his waist. "I love you, Gilbert," he mumbled into his shoulder strongly. That felt good to say, he liked how it sounded, saying it now.

Gilbert's eyes widened slightly more, more in shock than disbelief this time. "W-what did you say?"

"I said..." Matthew started, looking into Gilbert's blood red orbs, "I love you."

Matthew smiled as Gilbert hugged him tighter. "I love you, too, Birdie... I love you so much."

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - oOo - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**_

_**Muchos gracias to Aradia Williams and Nana3212 for following the story!**_

_**Much thanks and appreciation to renderingArtisan for favoriting me! Gracias!**_

_**Avi: Love your humor. My friend and I actually had a discussion about how to spell 'quirky' took us a while to figure it out after arguing for who knows how long about the correct spelling. **_

_**spiritualnekohime4: Happy you liked it m'love! Alfred and his mother were on Earth; while Matthew was back in Hell with Gilbert. **_

_**NatureLuvMaple: Haha, that it is my friend! **_

_**trueSailorearth: I was wondering where you went, haha. School's been keeping me busy too. Supernatural is in my top favorites. I'm gonna learn the Pokemon theme song gentleman's version.  
**_

_**A/N: This story will most likely only have 2 more chapters at the most. Also I'm gonna try to take requests for stories. I can do Hetalia and Bleach, because those are the ones I like the most. Well bye-bye for now!  
**_

_**Jay~**_


End file.
